Liaison dangereuse
by Archea
Summary: Sirius Black devrait toujours tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Surtout au lit. Surtout au lit avec Severus Snape. Attention, rating M, lemon, bondage consensuel : ni angst, ni SM! Slash SB/SS. Humour, romance.


**Disclaimer : **Hier, je chipais la gameboy de mon petit frère. Aujourd'hui, j'emprunte ses _boys_ à Mrs Rowling. _Game on_ !

**Note **: écrit pour le lancement du Kink-Size Snack Festival sur la comunauté Snack-bar, dont vous trouverez le lien sur ma page profile (il était temps que je la remette à jour, celle-là).

Répétons donc l'avertissement du résumé : rating M, lemon, bondage (consensuel et sans SM). Et oui, je vous rassure, c'est une histoire d'amûûr.

Par ailleurs, il existe déjà sur ce site un snack de Valence intitulé "Liaison dangereuse", je signale donc au passage que la charmante auteure et moi-même travaillons de façon autonome et que nos histoires sont différentes... (d'ailleurs c'est fou ce que ce titre a du succès sur FFnet).

**Liaison dangereuse**

Un corps se cabra soudain et roula sur le flanc, prenant ses distances. Le visage embué de sueur de Snape se détacha de l'oreiller où il cherchait à laisser son empreinte quelques secondes plus tôt et regarda Sirius d'un œil noir. Sirius se mordit les lèvres.

- Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sirius avança une main conciliante, qui se vit aussitôt remettre à sa place, sur le second oreiller.

- Je crois t'avoir posé une question, Black.

- Comment veux-tu que je me rappelle ! Tu sais bien que je dis n'importe quoi quand je...

- Menteur.

La voix de Severus se détachait tout bas de sa gorge, encore cotonneuse d'avoir gémi sans retenue, et Sirius se maudit _in petto_. Au lit, il était un homme de peu de mots. Mais parfois, lorsqu'il avait Severus chevillé au corps, le sexe haut, et que son propre plaisir lui remontait du ventre aux poumons... parfois, souvent, quelque chose se relâchait en lui, comme un second souffle, une seconde semence, et des mots sortaient de lui qui lui faisaient honte après — mais qui faisaient aussi, parfois, souvent, que Severus gémissait double sous lui.

Ils n'en reparlaient jamais après coup.

- Troisième et dernière chance, Black. « Bon dieu, Sev, je jure ... »

Sirius se releva sur un coude pour dévisager son amant. Comme toujours, sous la sueur le masque. Il cilla mentalement devant l'image. Puis scruta de nouveau le visage inexpressif, notant la petite ride qui se dessinait entre les deux paupières. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « ... qu'un de ces quatre matins... »

- C'est mal parti, tu rendrais des points à Cendrillon au premier coup de minuit.

- « ... je t'attache bestialement... »

- Je n'ai pas dit « bestialement » !

- « ... et je fais crier merci à cet... cet... »

- « Cet irrésistible petit cul ». Ça, je me rappelle. Et maintenant que tu me tournes le dos, j'ai une vue prenante sur l'objet du scandale

Ils étaient dans la chambre de maître, la seule que Sirius avait laissée ouverte à l'étage de la Maison Black. Dans la pénombre chauffée par ces bougies qui brûlaient aux quatre angles jusqu'au matin, comme au temps de la guerre, il voyait le dos de Snape tendu à la façon d'un grand parchemin crémeux sur un métier de nerfs et de muscles. Sous la cire d'abeille, la peau de Snape prenait une blondeur inattendue. Snape lui-même avait repris du corps avec la paix, mais Sirius avait l'impression que ce corps restait bandé à perpétuité, toujours sur le qui-vive, longtemps après la jouissance.

Et il trouvait cela étrangement vexant.

Il posa une main sur le parchemin, laissant ses ongles descendre sans hâte jusqu'à la naissance des cuisses, retracer une invisible fossette. Le corps de Snape se tendit un peu plus.

- Sn... Severus, c'est ridicule. Je ne voulais pas t'agresser, évidemment.

La voix de Severus s'éleva de nouveau, lointaine, détachant chaque syllabe avec une précision de clerc.

- Evidemment. Il est évident qu'en employant les mots « attacher », « bestial »...

- Je n'ai pas dit...

- ... et « crier merci », tu exprimais la plus grande aménité à mon endroit.

- A ton envers, mon cher. Tu oublies « irrésistible petit cul », dont la teneur hostile n'est plus à démontrer.

- Je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là, Black. Attacher quelqu'un est... est une chose...

Soudain, Sirius se rappela avec qui il était au lit et le cœur lui manqua. Il ferma les yeux. Les premières images répondirent aussitôt à l'appel. Un Snivellus de onze ans, troussé d'un sort de saucissonage et pendu aux poutres des cuisines sous le regard ébahi des elfes, parmi les jambons et les tresses d'ail. Les cadavres de la première guerre, retrouvés au fond de la Tamise les mains encore entravées. Lui-même, la corde aux poings, passant le portail d'Azkaban.

Puis Azkaban et Grimmauld l'avaient privé d'images et la guerre avait continué son cinéma sans lui. Et parfois il parlait sans réfléchir, comme il venait de le faire, et Remus ou Kingsley se figeaient sans sommation, parce qu'un mot qui pour lui était sans histoire, un simple lien dans un enchaînement d'idées, ramenait des souvenirs dont il n'avait pas idée. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait parlé de « cracher ses poumons » en riant, à propos de cigarettes, et Tonks était devenue aussi verte que ses cheveux. Oui, si ironique que cela puisse paraître, Azkaban et Grimmauld l'avaient protégé de la guerre et de ses spectacles pour adultes, mais Severus Snape avait été aux premières loges, et dire à Severus Snape qu'il rêvait de le ligoter n'était sans doute pas du meilleur goût.

Sa victime putative lui tournait toujours le dos, un bras passé sous son oreiller. Sirius inspira profondément l'air moite. Il savait qu'avec Snape, les gestes ne suffiraient pas. Il faudrait d'autres mots, ceux qui s'adressent au bon sens, et Sirius Black n'était pas un expert des conversations sensées au lit.

Il se pencha, repoussa un faisceau de cheveux noirs collés par la sueur et embrassa la nuque raidie.

- Severus. C'est tellement plus bête que ça. Ecoute... tu sais ce que c'est qu'un fantasme, quand même ?

La nuque garda le silence.

- Un fantasme, c'est... eh bien... c'est quand j'imagine dans ma tête quelque chose qui me fait du bien. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'à toi, je te veux du mal. Si je devais t'attacher... Merlin, Snape, je prendrais des gants. Mes bijoux de famille sont le seul héritage auquel je tiens.

Ah, un frisson contre sa bouche. Ou Snape était indiciblement outré par ce qu'il entendait, ou il retenait mal son rire. Sirius misa sur le rire.

- T'attacher, dans ma tête, c'est me dire que tu resteras encore un peu avec moi. Que tu ne t'en iras pas, comme tous les autres. Ils s'en vont, les autres, et pas juste ceux que je baise. Ils s'en vont à la vie à la mort, les uns après les autres, et moi je reste seul, baisé par la vie, dans cette chambre où je te baise, toi, les soirs où tu veux bien venir...

Il n'avait jamais parlé comme il le faisait maintenant, dans l'odeur de la cire musquée et de la chair à l'éveil, alors que son sexe geignait encore après le plaisir. Il avait refermé les yeux, mais la seule image qui venait était celle de Snape dans le noir, l'écoutant sans un mot.

- J'ai peur de m'attacher et de souffrir. Alors c'est plus simple de m'imaginer que moi, j'attache quelqu'un. Et puis...

Ne pas laisser l'autre sueur monter à ses yeux, surtout pas, pas devant un témoin pareil. Changer de ton.

- ... ça mettrait un peu de sel dans notre relation. Parce qu'à nous voir, hein, on croirait que Molly Weasley nous a donné des cours particul...

Snape se retourna sans préavis et son front heurta le nez de Sirius, qui bascula en arrière, battant des bras au-dessus de la table de chevet. Un verre à moitié vide vola en éclats sur le sol. Snape enfourcha sans douceur les hanches de Sirius, lui arrachant un jappement aigu comme les cuisses resserraient leur emprise.

Puis une longue mèche noire chatouilla son front et il sentit la langue de Snape contre ses lèvres, léchées sans hâte. Sirius gémit bouche ouverte. Il y entra une bouffée d'air chaud et une voix moite.

- Tu veux bien spécifier ta pensée, Black ?

- Je... non... encore...

La langue touchait ses paupières, le creux très doux de la peau derrière l'oreille, le bout de sa propre langue. La légèreté des pressions contrastait avec l'étreinte des cuisses et des mains, contractées sur ses poignets, le clouant littéralement au matelas.

- Ah... S... Sev...

- J'admets que nos congrès charnels, depuis que tu me fais les honneurs de ta couche, sont réglés comme une horloge. Un petit récapitulatif?

Les reins de Snape passaient à l'acte, mimant le va-et-vient de la langue sur son cou. Les mains de Sirius s'agitèrent, cherchant vainement une prise. Avec un sourire diabolique, Snape aggrava le mouvement.

- Je passe ton seuil à 22h. 22h10 : premier whisky, au salon. 22h20 : nu intégral. 22h27 : second whisky, au lit. 22h32 : préliminaires liquidés à leur tour.

- Nnnnnn... même pas vrai...

- 22h49 : apparition du lubrifiant, escorté d'une bonne partie de ton armoire à pharmacie quand tu optes pour un _accio_. 22h51 : une fois n'est pas coutume, Sirius Black fait montre de doigté.

- Je... ne te permets pas...

- 23h04 : méfait accompli. Tu lâches un grognement qui a tout du reflux gastro-oesaphagien...

- C'est toujours mieux que de siffler entre ses incisives !

Snape éclata de rire, relâchant sa prise. Sirius se redressa d'un tour de rein, massant ses poignets, et reprit l'avantage verbal.

- 23h10, Severus Snape met fin à son sifflement pour se rhabiller. 23h12, Severus Snape repasse mon seuil la tête haute.

- 23h15, Sirius Black reste dans sa chambre de maître, seul, saoul et sevré. Morale édifiante s'il en est.

- Pas tout à fait, dit Sirius doucement.

Il glissa un bras autour des épaules de Snape et se laissa retomber, attirant l'autre homme contre lui bon gré mal gré.

- Tu es saoulant quand tu t'y mets, je te l'accorde. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu ne veux jamais rester dormir avec moi. Mais frustrant ? Non, Severus, je ne suis pas sevré. Mais...

Il pencha la tête pour embrasser la longue bouche souple.

- Mais on pourrait... varier les plaisirs ? Tiens, je vais te faire une faveur...

Il recula un peu ses lèvres de façon à parler contre celles de Severus, laissant son souffle les agacer.

- Ce soir, à toi l'honneur.

- Pardon ?

- Ce soir, c'est ton fantasme qu'on va réaliser.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent soudain et il les vit s'assombrir comme si tout le sang lui remontait à la tête, noyant les pupilles dans une crue noire. Snape regarda Sirius en silence et Sirius sentit son coeur marquer un contretemps. Puis il sourit bravement.

- Ce que tu veux. Hummm... dans les limites du raisonnable. Mais... tu peux même m'attacher au lit, tiens. Je parie que tu fantasmes là-dessus comme un hanneton depuis ta scolarité.

Snape détourna brusquement le visage et une petite voix dans le crâne de Sirius l'implora de ne pas passer les bornes. Le crâne fit la sourde oreille.

- Hein ? Avoue que tu en as rêvé, de Sirius Black poings et pieds liés, impuissant, soumis à tes trente-six volontés... allons, avoue...

Snape se retourna, cherchant le regard de Sirius. Le regard devint un face-à-face. Les bougies montraient le visage de Snape animé comme un beau diable, la bouche soudain durcie. Sirius se pencha et toucha cette bouche avec des doigts un peu tremblants.

- Ce que tu veux, dit-il encore, la gorge sèche.

Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, Snape hocha la tête. Puis il tendit ses deux bras derrière sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses poignets entrent en contact avec le montant du lit.

Sirius le regarda sans comprendre.

Les poignets heurtèrent légèrement le panneau de bois. Une fois, deux fois.

- Attache-moi, dit Severus.

SS – SB – SS – SB

- Non, dit Sirius dans un souffle horrifié.

Snape sourit.

- Quel couard tu fais, Black.

La voix était aussi douce qu'une coulée de miel noir sur la pointe d'un couteau. D'instinct, Sirius s'écarta, s'accroupissant sur ses talons. Il pouvait sentir le matelas sous ses pieds : les draps, déjà répandus sur le sol, donnaient l'impression de vouloir quitter le navire d'un instant l'autre.

- Tu... non, écoute, tu n'as pas compris. Il ne s'agit pas de me faire plaisir...

- Tu me prêtes de bien nobles intentions. Attache-moi.

- Snape...

- Attache. Moi. _Maintenant_.

Les poignets frappèrent derechef le fronton du baldaquin, plus sèchement. Sirius se crispa : il avait vu le combat d'assez près pour reconnaître un ordre quand il en entendait un. Dans un coin de son champ de vision, les chandelles tremblèrent. Le visage de Snape trembla avec elle, traversé d'une ferveur curieuse, presque maniaque ; Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Attends, dit-il machinalement. Attends. Il faut... _Reparo_.

Il prit sa baguette et tendit le bras vers l'endroit où il avait le vague souvenir d'un verre cassé. Le verre sauta dans sa main, et il suffit d'un _Aguamenti_ pour que Sirius boive à grandes goulées, humectant sa gorge.

- J'attends, ronronna la voix qui était le miel et le couteau.

Sirius toussa précautionneusement.

- Avant tout, il te faut un _safeword_. Un mot que tu prononceras si tu veux que...

- Merci, Black, on m'a enseigné ça dans le temps. _Acanthocalycium catamarcensis._

- Hein ?!

- C'est un cactus, dit Severus de la voix dont il devait expliquer à ses Premières Années que non, l'herbe à chat n'entrait pas dans la composition du _felix felicis_.

- Et tu ne peux pas dire « cactus », comme tout le monde ? C'est un fantasme, bon dieu, pas un examen d'entrée au Petit Séminaire !

Les yeux noirs crépitèrent dans l'ombre et Sirius se dit que cette fois, il était bon pour le garot. Mais Snape garda le silence.

- Bon... eh bien, euh...

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent peu à peu, et Sirius sentit son désir s'étirer à leur exemple après son repos forcé. Il posa à tâtons le verre sur la table, jaugeant de l'œil Severus déployé sans pudeur sur le dos, ouvrant et refermant ses longues cuisses pâles comme un ciseau de chair. Il avait l'air rompu à la pose, et une bouffée de sang monta au cœur de Sirius : Snape lui avait toujours tourné le dos dans leurs congrès charnels.

Il referma le poing sur une cheville, l'attirant vers lui un peu brutalement.

_Nous allons reprendre les leçons à zéro, Professeur._

- _Vincula quaero_, chuchota-t-il et un cordon de soie rouge cerna chaque cheville avant de filer vers l'extrémité opposée du lit, où deux anneaux venaient de faire leur apparition sur le panneau d'ébène. Les liens se nouèrent d'eux-mêmes, suffisamment tendus pour obliger Snape à maintenir l'écart des jambes sans le contraindre à une position trop pénible. Sirius testa le dispositif du plat de la paume, l'oreille tendue : si Severus gardait les yeux fermés, il respirait plus vite, comme un chat.

_- _Cactus ? sourit Sirius.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il répéta le sort et une corde se lova autour du bras gauche, doublant l'autre serpent noirci à même la chair, tirant le bras après elle. Les yeux noirs se rouvrirent, brillants, impénétrables, et Severus passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Sirius se taisait.

C'étaient les bras de l'autre qui étaient mis à nu dans l'air tiède, happés en arrière, mais c'était lui qui était tiré jusqu'en présence de Snape et sommé de faire acte de conscience devant ce corps, dont il ne tenait qu'à lui qu'il halète ou qu'il crie comme à l'heure de sa naissance.

Et c'était peut-être ce qu'attendait Severus, se dit-il alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du ventre, dont les cicatrices fines constituaient une dentelle de cordes pareilles à celles dont il se savait couvert. Peut-être Severus avait-il deviné que pour faire peau neuve sous le plaisir, il lui faudrait pousser l'abandon à ses limites, de gré ou de force, après une vie d'adulte passée sur le qui-vive. Ou peut-être voulait-il tout simplement être ramené à des sensations primaires, la brûlure du poignet sous le chanvre, le frottement du dos sur la toile à matelas un peu râpeuse.

Sirius retraça lentement le faisceau de cicatrices de la langue. Puis il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux retombent sur l'intérieur de la cuisse et le sexe tendu, agitant la tête de part et d'autre .

- Aaaaaaaaaaah !

Le cri cambra le corps, paumes nouées autour du lien pour mieux soulever les épaules et la nuque. Le cri fit montrer les dents à Sirius qui tendit une main à son tour, la laissant flotter au-dessus du torse, à fleur de peau, avant de pincer un téton sans avertissement. L'autre se moula sur la hanche, la forçant à basculer légèrement sur le côté tandis que Sirius ouvrait plus grand la bouche.

- Si... Si...

Il leva la tête sur une vision de choix. Severus Snape pieds et poings liés, mains tendues, lèvres entrouvertes, rauquait sans retenue. Rauquait son nom ?

- ... S'il te plaît...

Pur, impur ou sans qualités, le sang Black avait maintenant déchu entre ses cuisses et Sirius cessa de réfléchir. Il enjamba la corde rouge pour se courber au-dessus de Snape, ramenant les chevilles au-dessus de ses hanches – le lien magique, reconnaissant le donneur d'ordre, s'allongeait docilement. Le corps de Severus avait encore en mémoire leur jonction précédente et Sirius s'y enfonça jusqu'à la garde, le couvrant du sien, calé sur ses coudes.

Dans la pénombre, les tendons de soie se dressèrent. Les yeux de Sirius se fixèrent sur ce fil rouge et il précipita ses saccades, poussant Severus vers le haut à chaque saillie, jusqu'à ce que la voix crie de nouveau.

- Sirius ! Sirius...

Incarné comme jamais, ligoté et délié de cette terrible responsabilité qui avait été sa charge pendant des années, Severus criait et le souffle manquait à Sirius. Il sentit son ventre se mouiller de chaleur et son sexe se débaîllonna aussitôt.

- ... Severus !

SS – SB – SS- SB

- Cactus, rauqua Severus, et Sirius sentit une main qui n'était pas la sienne repousser doucement ses cheveux en arrière.

SS – SB – SS - SB

- Tu vas avoir des marques aux poignets si nous ne faisons rien.

- J'ai connu pire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'oserai plus jamais regarder Chourave en face.

- La prochaine fois, je prends « Dumbledore » comme _safeword_.

- Black, franchement. Une fois de plus, tu confonds perversité et puérilité.

Sirius sourit dans le noir. Severus prenait plus de place au lit qu'il aurait cru possible, et il était visiblement parti pour ronfler jusqu'à l'aube. Mais il n'avait rien dit quand Sirius avait fait revenir les draps d'un _accio_, et il ne s'était pas retourné vers le mur quand les dernières chandelles avaient signé l'extinction des feux.

Sirius attendit que la respiration un peu sifflante se soit faite plus égale. Puis sa main remonta à l'aveuglette le long d'un coude, et il fit glisser le bras de Severus au travers de son cou.

Il attendit que le bras ait un peu resserré son entrave pour entrer dans un sommeil sans images.

FIN


End file.
